The prior art is replete with various apparatus operative for facilitating both high frequency signal termination and low frequency signal termination. However existing devices are expensive, difficult to implement, and often fail to attain the desired impedance at low and high frequencies, especially at microwave frequencies. Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved method and apparatus for providing multiple-band signal termination.